Misfits: Misunderstood
by IheartL
Summary: Nathan's luck gets worse as he is found and locked out of the community center, but a certain shy admirer comes to save the day, wanting to win Nathan's heart though his devotion.   -Homophobes stay clear! Yaoi/gay fangirls are welcome-
1. One Bad Day

**[Characters and concept used are adapted from the E4 TV program of the same name]**

**Chapter One**

_Oh great… this is just shitting perfect! What else can go wrong today? _Nathan Young thought as he rounded a corner and spotted a gang of Chavs.

He turned the music on his iPod louder as he walked under the tall lamps that lined the streets, his dark, bouffant mass of curls lightening, creating a halo effect under the light produced from them.

His day had been utterly shitty.

The community centre had found out that he had been living there and now he was lacking shelter without the use of the centre, since they had changed the security. In addition, because he had lied to his mother about owning a flat rather than telling her the truth that one time, he could not turn around and ask her.

Besides the man his mom lived with pissed him off, even if it was clear he was not quite like the others.

So now, he was wandering the outskirts, looking for a place to spend the night. All of his so-called friends had given him bullshit excuses as to why they could not take him in.

_Sure, I can be a little blunt… but I'm not such a bad guy…_

"Oi! You there! Lanky…!" One of the gang members yelled in a rough, cockney accent and a chorus of grunts and laughter followed. This was clearly the pack leader.

Nathan paid no attention, acting as though he could not hear the lad over his music.

"Oi! **Cunt**! Turn down the _sound_!" The gang leader shouted, louder than before. He turned red and stepped forward quickly, his eyes narrowed. "Don't be rude, stupid prick!"

Nathan glanced over at the male and blinked large, rounded very beautiful green eyes at him. "Hmm…? Oh, _sorry_…" He said in his adorable Irish accent and took the plugs out of his ears slowly. "I was in my own little world…" He said and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Can I help you with something…?" He said, addressing the Chav directly, a slight smile on his lips, unconsciously cocky.

The Chav gritted his teeth. "Got a light?" He asked casually.

Nathan shook his head. "Nah…" He lied. Of course, he would not lend his lighter to someone who had called him a cunt. He turned his back on the lad. He was not in the mood to crack wise today. Too much had happened, things that had broken his spirit for the moment.

The Chav watched him for a second, not believing the boy with the cocky grin. His gang members moved over to him as he watched Nathan walk away.

"Oi… you… who said you could _**go**_?" The boy said, walking forward after him, slowly keeping up with Nathan's movements.

Nathan closed his eyes for the moment. _Great… typical… even when I try to avoid getting into trouble; it seems to happen anyway…_

Nathan turned and held up his hands. "Listen… I don't want any trouble, boys…" He said and gulped as they ran forward toward him, all of them looking mentally unstable.

It was terrifying.

Nathan immediately fell back, scrambling and falling over himself as he began to run away.

"**Aaagggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**…!" He let out a high-pitched girlish scream as he ran away, his expressive face showing his terror.

It was not that he was afraid of dying, since he would come back. It just hurt. Moreover, it hurt a hell of a lot at that, which totally sucked! What was with that? Who would want to be immortal if it always hurt so much when they died? He wished he could feel no pain also, since then he would not have to fear the little cocks that chased him. He would be able to do anything then, if he did not feel pain, that is.

As Nathan ran, he tripped up, landing hard on his hands. He hissed and tried to get up, but the gang of Chavs were upon Nathan before he could get up and kicking out at his slender body while he was down.

Some distance away, a boy was watching, unseen, unheard, unknown to all that was there in the street as he walked up to the scene. He was always watching Nathan in his spare time.

His clothes rustled slightly as he came closer only just hearable, and he came close to the pack of fighting 'animals'; an invisible force to tear them away from Nathan's body easily, since he was unseen.

The Chavs blinked before they cried out as each one of them felt punches flying around like balls in a tennis court, catching places that Nathan could not have reached whilst laying down in the foetal position.

"Was that _him_?" one of them asked and looked down at Nathan.

"Must have been… no one else is here," another said, looking at Nathan also. Soon, they were all looking at Nathan, laying there, noise bleeding and eyes closed, passed out on the ground from a well placed head wound.

The Chavs moved forward and poked at Nathans unconscious body. "He's out for the count now, anyway…" One of them said, stating the obvious as Chavs tended to do before he bent down and tried to take Nathan's wallet.

He received another kick, right in the back, before he found himself lifted and thrown away from Nathan's body with a small cry.

The other males noticed the lack of movement and skittered away. "**Oww**… what the **_hell_** is happening there?" One of them said in alarm. "He didn't even move! I saw it all with my own eyes!" He exclaimed afterwards before they all ran, scattering about in discord.

The invisible boy sighed and picked up the unconscious Nathan with gentle hands before he walked with him toward his home…


	2. Longing

**Chapter Two**

Simon looked down at the boy in his arms and sighed slightly.

All he ever wanted was Nathan's approval. At first, he had wondered if it was because he still had a High-School mentality, if he was still searching for approval from his peers, the ones that had been popular.

However, as time had passed, Simon had realised that it was because of something different, much different from anything he had ever expected.

Simon smiled sadly as he looked upon Nathans peaceful face before gently reaching over a hand and stroking his cheek gently and lingeringly.

Nathan let out a small groan and his eyes fluttered open. Simon quickly withdrew his hand before Nathan noticed anything.

Nathan slowly got up, rubbing at his thick head of curls as he did.

"Where the _**hell**_ am I?" He said and looked around, his face blank until he looked over at Simon. He blinked and let out a soft noise. "Fuuuuuuhhhh… Simon? You have a _flat_…?" He exclaimed in total shock as he looked at the other male. He looked and sounded so shocked that it was insulting.

Simon's cheeks flushed slightly as he looked over at Nathan. "Yeah… I've had it for a little while now…" He said softly and looked down at his hands. It was hard for him to talk to Nathan because of the feelings that he had developed toward the other boy.

Nathan looked around. "Pretty swanky, weird kid…" He said and looked at Simon once he'd looked around enough. "Got any food? I'm starving!" He said and got off the bed, though winced as a pain tore though his stomach. "Oww…" He said and shook his head.

Watching Nathan, Simon winced in sympathy. "Are you okay Nathan?" He asked and his hand reached out toward the other boy with super powers before his shyness and worry took over and his hand moved to rest on the covers instead.

Nathan looked at him and scoffed loudly. "No, but hey… I've died loads of times… a few bruises are nothing… they'll be gone by tomorrow…" He said casually. He wasn't used to people caring, besides his mother. He understood her need to throw him out, but it didn't stop him feeling hurt and resentful toward his mothers… the man who lived with her mom.

Simon smiled slightly at that, his usually anxious face turning sweet as it creased into a smile. "I can make us a drink…"

"Oh… well… I drink **anything **alcoholic…" Nathan said and moved around the place, inspecting it.

"Umm…" Simon paused and looked slightly anxious again. "I-I don't have any here… I tend to go out to the pub to drink…" He said simply and moved into the kitchen. "But I have coffee and coke…"

"Oh! Well… why didn't you say so in the first place? I _love_ a good sniff of the white stuff as much as any alcoholic beverage out there!" Nathan said and frowned. "But I'm surprised at you… you're not the type to do drugs…" He said and his eyes turned sad as he remembered that Simon had done drugs. Once, not too long ago, back when his half brother had still been alive.

Nathan let out a small noise. He did not like to think about it, preferring to brush all serious stuff under the carpet.

Simon blinked. "I-I don't _do_ drugs!" He said, his already large blue eyes turning larger as he looked at Nathan. He was about to defend himself further before he caught the look on Nathan's face.

"It wasn't your fault he died you know…" Simon said softly, his eyes filling with different emotions, the majority of it being caring and sympathy.

Nathan sighed, looking tired. "I'll just have a coffee then…" He said, ignoring Simon's words, his body language projecting the desire not to talk about it at all. Like a big fuck off.

Simon nodded and his lips thinned slightly with worry before he moved to the kitchen. If Nathan ever needed to talk, Simon would always be there for him, no matter what happened.

Nathan sat down on the edge of the bed as Simon left, his face sad and sombre as he looked down at his hands before they moved behind his head. He then closed his eyes, trying to block out the thoughts now racing inside of his head.

_It should have been me in that car… _

Simon flicked on the kettle switch and moved to pull the jar of instant coffee from the cupboard before he moved to the fridge and placed out some milk. His mind was elsewhere as he put it all together, splashing milk into two cups after he had added the coffee. He waited with distant blue eyes as the water in the kettle neared its boiling point.

_Nathan… _

Simon closed his eyes. He'd do anything to help him through the pain of his brother's recent death, but he knew he could never give Nathan the comfort he needed. That he longed to give him.

The kettle made a clicking noise as the water bubbled and it shook, waking Simon up. He removed the kettle from its stand and poured the hot water into the cups, stirring it as he did. He then placed the kettle and the milk away before grabbing another teaspoon and some sugar for Nathan once he'd put some sugar in his own coffee.

He smiled slightly as he took the things into the main room on a tray.

"I brought in the sugar, since I don't know how you like your coffee…" Simon said and placed the tray down on the bedside cabinet.

Nathan smiled slightly at Simon. "Thanks man…" He said and took a cup of coffee from the tray. As he moved it from tray to lap, his hand slipped and the coffee ended up spilling all over himself and the bed sheets.

"OWWW! SWEET JESUS _**THAT**_ FUCKING _**KILLS**_!" Nathan said and jumped up and off the bed, hopping around.

Simon's mouth opened and he hurried over to Nathan, fussing over him. "Take off your trousers…!" He said before his hands were there and doing it for Nathan quickly and efficiently.

Nathan let out a slight choked noise. "What are you doing, you _**pervert**_?"

Simon looked up at Nathan. "Getting the hot liquid away from your lap…" He said very calmly, though his heart was pounding hard in his chest as he looked at Nathan's lower body.

He was _so_ close…

It was so tempting just to move his hand slightly and just… **touch **it. To_ feel_ it in his hands, even for a moment, would fulfil Simon's fantasies.


	3. Determination

**Chapter Three**

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Nathan spluttered as he looked down at Simon's intent face, his eyes were focused on his crotch, for Christ's sake!

Simon blinked and moved large baby blues up toward Nathan's face before he turned a bright red colour. "Umm… n-nothing…" Simon said softly and moved a hand to the back of his neck with a small, nervous giggle. He had not realised that he had been staring at Nathan's crotch for a while now. "I was just worried that it had scolded you is all…"

Nathan looked frankly disturbed and moved away from the bed and Simon rather quickly. "Yeah… like I'd believe **anything** that a sick pervert like _you_ would say! Your hand was _twitching_! What the hell _were _you planning on _doing_?" He yelped in his expressive voice with its adorable Irish accent.

Simon sighed and looked almost too innocent now. "Really… it was nothing! I was just… concerned since it was my fault… and because you've already been in one trauma already today…"

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "I'll be watching you…" He said and made a motion with two of his fingers from his eyes to Simon. "_**Closely**_… from now on…"

Simon nodded quickly and sighed once Nathan went into the bathroom. He found it easily since the door was wide open; the white toilet was visible from where they had both been standing.

He sipped at his own coffee, not minding how it burned at his tongue, needing the pain as a distraction.

Nathan walked back into the room before going into the kitchen and raiding the fridge.

Simon just sighed and stood up. "Watch what you're doing…" He said and walked into the kitchen, watching Nathan carefully.

He was worried that he'd drive away the other male, even as a friend.

…

After a long while of awkward silence and Nathan looking at Simon with suspicion as he ate the content of Simon's fridge.

"So… how did you come across this place?" Nathan asked Simon as he munched on a sandwich. It was endearingly gross to watch him eat while talking.

Simon bit his lip slightly and tried not to stare once again. "I…" He sighed slightly. "I followed a lead I came across not that long ago… this place belonged to that masked guy …" He said and moved over to grab himself a coke.

Nathan looked at Simon with a raised eyebrow before he shrugged. "Huh… I guess some of us just get lucky, man…" He said and moved out of the kitchen, looking around.

Simon glanced at Nathan as he moved out of the kitchen, glancing at his ass with warming cheeks.

_My God… I am a pervert… _He said and looked away rather quickly. This desire could be traced back to the time when Nathan's brother had entered their lives; before he'd died of course.

Back to the moment when Nathan had been rubbing the sunscreen over his slim, lanky body, Simon's mind had gone to a dark place, imagining that the sunscreen was something much, much different.

Simon choked slightly as his mind went back to that place and looked around, his eyes shifty. He was such a worry-wart that he was scared that Nathan could read his mind like Kelly could. It had given him a heart attack when Kelly had approached him about his new feelings.

"_Are you a gay?" Kelly had asked a scared and shocked looking Simon, whom had immediately denied it as soon as it had been said, only for his thoughts to give him away._

"_You wot?" Kelly said and moved over to him. "You can't lie to me, Simon… it's fine… gays are all over the place lately… it's not like you can't help how you feel, can yoh…?" _

Simon sighed as he recalled it and bowed his head as Nathan talked, not listening to him as he was caught up in his own thoughts.

Nathan sighed and moved over to Simon, placing a hand over his back heavily, thumping it with the palm of his hand. "Hey, man… what's up? I just asked if I could crash here for the night…"

Nathan's words woke Simon up, causing him to look up at the other male. "H-hu?" He mumbled before turning a deep red, his cheeks burning as he met the taller boy's eyes.

"Yeah… I need a place to crash… you need to have some fun… we can go out drinking together… you'll have to pay, though, but still…"

Simon nodded quickly and looked down, still very shy despite the fact that he had changed slightly during his time spent doing community service.

"Sounds good…"

…

The nightclub was foggy and very dark, the only lights were flashing in the centre of the room, where the main action was.

"Okay… now… it's time to get some _puss_-_eh_…!" Nathan said from behind Simon before he appeared at his side, slipping through the crowd in order to do so, his hands in his pockets.

Simon laughed and shook his head slightly. "I want more than a… quickie in a bar…" He said softly and looked around. It was strange. The only person he really _saw_ was Nathan.

He sighed slightly and looked up at Nathan's profile. Simon wanted the other boy so badly, but always chickened out. He sighed. "Let's go and get some more beer first…" He said before they moved to the bar.

Some moments later, Simon was on his third pint, and quite tipsy, since he could not hold his drink well due to not drinking very often.

_I'm going to make a move… later tonight…_ He thought with his sweet yet creepy smile before he took another gulp of the liquid, amber nectar that was beer.


	4. Making a Move

Chapter Four

Nathan grinned as he danced beside the cute blonde he'd singled out in the darkened night club. "Hey there… wanna get me a drink?" He asked her with a sexy little smirk, his hair shining different colours under the disco lighting.

The girl glanced at him, her face confused and vaguely pissed off, mainly because of the role reversal. "Isn't it supposed to be that the guy buys the girl the drink in hopes to get her drunk enough to get laid?"

Nathan batted long eyelashes at her before he winked. "Ah, but you don't come across many guys like me…" He said and placed a hand on her arm gently, caressing the soft, bare skin.

From the bar, Simon's eyes misted over. He didn't want to see this, see how Nathan flirted with girls and how he'd never give Simon a real chance.

_Maybe__if__we__were__in__boarding__school__…_ He thought humourlessly, his lips curving into a bitter smile. _But__then__again,__most__of__those__boys__grow__out__of__it__once__they__'__re__let__out__…_

Simon sighed and shook his head, his asymmetrical fringe moving along with him as he did. Not like him. He didn't think he would ever grow out of this feeling, this desperation to be with Nathan.

He glanced over at the boy he was so desperate for, his eyes sad as he watched.

Nathan was laughing at something the girl had just said as they danced, his slim body waving gracefully around her as the girl looked up at him.

"So… you come here often?" He asked her, biting his lip as they moved together.

"Not really… unless you count every Saturday as often…" She said with an impish grin, bringing out the killer dimples in her cheeks.

Nathan grinned back, seeming to be mesmerised.

Simon gave up right then, and with a sigh, moved from the bar, stalking home, his shoulders hunched as he walked the dark streets.

…

As he walked through a dark alleyway, Simon paused as he heard a slight noise. Something told him he wasn't alone.

_What__was__that__…__?_He wondered, and removed his hands from his pockets, scratching his cheek as he looked around.

There was nothing but darkness, an utter black that seemed to make different dark colours seem like a rainbow in comparison. It made him uneasy, and so Simon began to walk faster, his heart pounding with alarm.

He didn't know what was happening, but he was alarmed. "I'm probably imagining things…" He mumbled to himself as he walked, forcing himself to relax.

He closed his eyes and sighed, stopping for a moment.

The easiest thing he could do would be to use his power. Then nothing could see him or follow him.

He took a sharp turn, intending to rid himself of his own imaginary fears. There was something about that darkness, though… something… _**scary**_…

He looked around at the space before him and paused, about to use his power.

Oddly, the night didn't seem so dark, suddenly, as though he'd outrun it.

He hesitated, wondering what the hell was going on, stepping forward slightly.

The darkness then seemed to swamp him, causing Simon to freeze.

_What__is__happening__…__?_!

Simon's already large eyes widened further, before he let out a small sound of shock. "No… no… no… no…" He said as he saw the darkness take shape in front of him.

A striking man, not much older than Simon, maybe in is mid-twenties, with dark hair and shockingly green eyes surveyed him.

"Well, helloooo…" Said a surprisingly feminine voice for a guy, before Simon felt his ass being squeezed, resulting in a startled groan of shock and pleasure.

"I've been watching you, Simon, for some time now…" The man said, his full lips brushing against his ear as he whispered into it.

"W-what?" Simon stuttered, his face frozen with horror. He wanted the man to stop touching him, to stop him from fondling him.

"I can give you what you most desire…" The stranger whispered.

Simon's eyes widened further, making him look like a little lost doe.  
><em>Did<em>_the__storm__change__him?__Make__him__able__to__grant__wishes?_ Simon thought as he looked at this… person?

What's the catch?" Simon asked him softly, his eyes now betraying mistrust mixed with a deep longing.

For Nathan. He was the only thing Simon truly wanted above all else. Money would be nice, but he could make it, he knew that.

But Nathan's love… that was something he couldn't make happen without resorting to doing something like this.

"The cost? Hmm…" He looked at Simon appreciatively. "Well… there is one thing I want…"

Simon's eyes hardened as he saw the way the other male looked at him; with a kind of surprised hunger, like a starving tiger.

"I want… you…" He whispered and kissed the corner of Simon's lips. "I want your soul to be mine…"


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter Five**

Nathan glanced around himself, looking for Simon. The little freak had vanished on him! He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_Well__… __that __screws __things __up__…_ Nathan thought as he looked back at the girl, forcing a smile onto his lips. Now he had nowhere to take the girl.

"Perhaps your place would be more… appropriate…" Nathan suggested as he moved back to her. "My roomie seems to have ditched me…" He said, not mentioning too much. But he was worried, for some reason. "Perhaps he just got lucky…" He said softly, wondering why he was even bothered.

He shook his head and put on a cool smile, oozing confidence he didn't feel as they moved out of the nightclub, together.

…

Simon's eyes widened so much that they seemed to pop out of his skull!

"My… soul…?" He said in that stilted way of his. He always sounded so hesitant anyway, but when he really was, the noise was dragged out even further, with more pauses.

"Well… that and other… _**perks**_…" The handsome older man said with a wolfish grin, showing white, gently pointed teeth.

The grin was… _intimidating_… to say the least!

The lights from the lamps flickered around them, fighting against the man's darkness. He wore it like a cloak.

A Prince of Darkness, perhaps!

Simon spluttered and turned a bright, painful red, to the roots of his hair, making a mockery of his usual vampiric paleness.

"Uhm… what kind of… perks…?" He asked unsteadily. He knew what the other male meant, of course, he wasn't stupid. But still… he needed to bide his time, to get his head around things.

The man's green eyes flashed yellow as he looked at Simon, his hands going to his strong neck, caressing the skin there as his face moved to where his hands stroked.

"Oh… I think you know what…" His hand moved low, running over his back to settle on his ass. "… I mean…"

…

Nathan was indulging in some great, straight sexy sex time.

He grunted as he looked down the girls back as he thrust into her soft body, his face very red and his breath coming out in pants.

She felt great, as all girls did, but something was wrong. He couldn't stop thinking about, worrying about, Simon.

Where had he gone to? He doubted that Simon had actually gone home with a girl. He just couldn't see it.

Stalking a girl, yes, shagging one…? No way!

_Maybe __not __even __a __girl?_The thought entered Nathan's mind and he paused for a second, his movements stilling.

This caused the girl beneath him to mutter a small complaint and move back against him in her lustful need.

Nathan shook his head and carried on with it.

He shouldn't even be thinking about Simon at a time like this.

…

Simon stepped back, his ass vibrating with sensation. There was a certain kind of excitement in this meeting, in the fact that he knew that this man wanted him. In the fact that he knew it was wrong. And because he knew that he could get Nathan if he let the other male take him.

"But… I've never…" Simon said softly, pausing. He didn't need to say any more.

He'd saved himself for so long now that it was almost scary, the thought of sex. And now that he was into Nathan, he'd hoped that it would be Nathan to… awaken him sexually.

_To __deflower __him__… _Simon blushed even darker at that and looked away.

At the thought of Nathan taking his virginity he felt a twitching response in his trousers, a betraying pulse deep down inside him; a pool of desire heating up his loins.

The man felt a flash of triumph as he felt a stirring against his leg. The shorter boy was getting excited by his offer. He assumed that this would mean a most solid yes. "It doesn't matter…" The man said softly brushing is lips against a tender spot underneath his chin. "In fact… I like that…"

Oh yes, he liked it… liked taking the purity away from males, making them quiver and cry out. They never knew his name, he didn't want them to, and so they had nothing to cry out other than mumbled words of 'love'.

He found it so sexy, to know that they'd never felt anything like it before, to know that they'd always compare and find other males lacking in comparison.

To know that they'd always be searching for the thing that only he could give them.

Otherworldly pleasure…

…

Nathan finished up, his face scrunching and grunts and moans of his pleasure filled the room. His cum-face was really hilarious, truly something to behold as one of the worst. Yet it was oddly endearing, to see him enjoying himself so totally.

He collapsed by the girl's side and glanced over at her. They were both red and panting heavily on the bed, the squeaking of the bed now a sexy echo of what had taken place.

"Gosh…" He got out before he smiled at her, his eyes holding the happiness of a stated man. "Well… that was rather good, wasn't it?"

The girl laughed at that and nodded, her breathing slowly getting steadier as they rested and the aftermath faded.

"Rather... good…" She said with a small smirk, looking up at the ceiling.

Nathan's mind wondered back to Simon, and he closed his eyes together tightly.

…

Simon looked at the man and bit his lip. He was sorely tempted by the offer. Too tempted, in fact.

He looked up into the man's eyes. He'd moved back and was looking into his face.

"So will you…?" The man asked Simon in a soft tone of voice. It seemed almost… tender. Loving. But Simon knew that love was out of the question. Love had nothing to do with what the man was offering him.

"I…" Simon turned pale, his lips trembling, begging to be kissed.

The man's eyes flickered again, desire lighting up in his eyes, before his lips slowly descended, aiming for Simon's.


	6. Loosing Control

**Chapter Six**

**[It's pretty hardcore from here, so to the squeamish, please exit!]**

Simon's heart stopped, his breath caught as time suspended. He looked on passively as the other males lips closed over his, hard and soft all at once. Simon made a small gasp and the man's tongue slowly slid over Simons lips, causing Simons eyes to close before the man's pointed teeth tugged at Simons lip gently. But even this drew blood, and Simons eyes popped open and he pulled away.

"W-what are you doing?" He said, his face as red as Rudolf's nose.

"Kissing you… of course…" The man said and gave Simon a wolfish grin. "Was it really so bad…?"

Simon shook his head, his heart pounding. The man knew how to excite him, that was for sure, but his mind only wanted one man. Though, right then at that moment, his body didn't seem to care.

His body was on fire, over-sensitive and tingly. Even the pain of his torn lip was faintly pleasurable.

"I'm… not into pain…" Simon said unsurely. He was into pleasure, right? He felt confusion running through him at the conflict of his thoughts and his desires. Admittedly, he'd read some kinky stuff in some Yaoi manga before, and it had aroused him more than he'd care to admit… but he was prudish, and didn't really think that he'd like it in practice.

"Oh, my boy… you really think your love will want you so… inexperienced…?" The man said, his laughter softly mocking and had a sexual edge to it.

"I-I don't know…" He said, his throat constricting almost painfully at the thought.

"Well then… there's a way to get around that…" The man purred, his slightly feminine voice whispered into his ear as he bent close, resulting in a twitch of arousal at the shivering sensation of hot air in his ear.

The man now nibbled on Simons ear, and Simon groaned.

"Now… I will teach you how to please a man, and how to take one…" He growled, throwing Simon to the floor roughly, his face now dark with pure lust.

Simon hadn't ever seen anything as demonic as the lusty male standing above him.

Slowly, the man unzipped his trousers, and something large and much thicker than Simons member sprung free.

"Now then… let's get the lessons started…"

Nathan glanced at the sleeping girl beside him and grinned slightly to himself.

Oh yeah… I'm such a love-machine…

He thought before sliding out from beneath the covers with exaggerated cautiousness, careful not to wake the slumbering girl beside him.

He knew from experience that if he woke her, he'd be faced with all sorts of questions, and he didn't need that stress. Or a crying girl on his hands. Slowly slipping on his clothing, he crept out of the house and into the early morning light.

"What about my soul…?" Simon asked shakily, his eyes fixed on what seemed like the biggest 'thing' he's ever seen.

_I could never take anything like that into my mouth or body… _He thought, his face looking sickly pale as he lay on the ground.

"Hahaha…" The man laughed, moving closer to the young looking boy. "I'm not a patent man… in fact, I'm starved for one such as you…" He said in a low rumbling voice. "I do not need your soul in order to take your body, nor your consent. In fact, struggle, make it harder for me to take you… I like that…"

Simon gulped, his mind racing, and he gripped the ground tightly, the gravel scraping and drawing blood from the palm of his hand.

"Please… I can't…" Simon said, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't…"

The man disappeared in the blink of an eye and Simon blinked, before he was back again, in front of him. "How appealing you are…" He said and slapped Simon in the face with his large member. "Take it in your mouth, boy…" He said, a hand snaking to the back of Simons head.

"Gah!" Simon said as it entered his mouth, warm and silky, yet surprisingly hard. He gasped again, and the man thrust his hips, fucking his mouth and throat. Simon's eyes watered and he gargled as he struggled for air.

"P…l…e…a…s…e…" Simon said around the man's powerful cock. "Stop…" He said in a gasp as it pulled out fully and rammed home.

"No. Now be quiet…" He said and slapped Simons face, not too sharply, but enough to make his eyes water and his cheek turn pink.

It carried on like that, tears leaving Simons eyes as he blowed the man before him in the ally.

Once the man reached some kind of barrier, he stopped, and panted slightly. "Good boy…" He grunted, stroking Simons hair. He hadn't cum, but he was very ready, his dick leaking pre-cum.

"Lick it off me… and swallow…" He commanded and Simon complied, looking up into the man's eyes pleadingly as he did what he was told.

"Now, spit on it." Simon did.

"Good boy…" He said and ripped Simons clothes off forcibly. "Now for your reward…" He said and spanked him gently, before taking the boy into his own mouth expertly, sucking and nibbling all the right places, making Simon cry out with pleasure. He then added a hand, holding Simons wriggling body still, while the other began to stroke his nipples, pinching and flicking until they were bright red and hard.

"Heheh…" He said, pulling back and examining the boy beneath him, panting and heavily aroused. "Now… for the real fun to begin…" He said and stuck a finger into the body ass, slowly, his other hand on his erection, slowly stroking it. "How do you like that? Wait till you feel me inside…" He said with a harsh laugh. Soon, one finger became two and two fingers became three, before the man spat on his anus and fingers, lubricating them.

Simon shivered with horror and from the feel of the cold spit in his ass.

"!" He gasped, and arched slightly. The fingers were far too much, stretching his virginal hole to the extreme. "Too much!" He yelped, the feel of them brushing his prostate causing his dick to leak from the intense, strange sensations it evoked.

"Ha! See how well you fair from this…!" He said, and the fingers left him, only to be replaced by something much bigger, pushing at him, seeking entry to his tightness.

"N-no…" Simon said, and gasped as the large man impaled him. He made a small choking sound deep in his throat.

He felt something happen inside him, a pulse, warmth, and shuddered as the large man came, filling him up.

"Simon…?" Nathan knocked on the front door loudly, creating sharp bangs with the side of his right fist. "Where are you, you little turd?" He asked through the thickness of the door and sighed, sliding down it. He was so anxious all of a sudden, all because Simon had left him all alone. Sure, he'd found a girl and shagged her senseless, but still…

Something was wrong…


	7. Trepidation

**Chapter Seven**

"So… what happens now…?" Simon asked the stranger anxiously, his eyes filled with a mixture of trepidation and curiosity. He felt embarrassed and awkward after the mating was over, filled and yet empty all at once, and spoke merely to break the tension he felt rising within him.

The two males had just unintangeled themselves from one another and Simon was now getting dressed, while the other male just stood there, naked and sated, his impressive bits and bobs dangling around for all to see, should anyone happen to walk by.

"Well… I can either grant you a wish for your soul… or we can call it a day…" The man rasped in a deep and sensual voice, the sound of it hitting Simon's raw nerves like ice cream sliding off its cone and onto hard pavement.

Simon looked down at himself and sighed. "I want Nathan to love me, but…" He bit his lip, a motion that the secretive man found very distracting, which showed in the way that his dick twitched and rose from its slumber slightly.

"… Your soul isn't anything you will use beyond your death. It's just energy, waiting to be released. But instead of floating away into the air, I will get to keep it, which will fuel my own life force for another hundred years…" The man smirked. "I've been around longer than recorded history. I am the first of our kind. That storm wasn't the only storm to have ever existed…" The man's eyes became distant as he thought of the past.

He had wandered the earth for so long, had seen empires built and then falling, only to be replaced by new governments and people. He'd spoken to famous prophets, Jesus, all of the most influential people, and yet, he'd never found love since his first encounter with another of his kind.

The man shook his head slightly, dispelling such thoughts. _No, I will not think of __**him**__…_

Simon looked a little dazed and felt more than he looked. "But…" He'd never even considered the possibility of another storm in another time. That a person with powers like himself could have been around for hundreds of thousands of lifetimes.

"Still… my time is running thin…" The man paused. "And I have other little boys to corrupt…" He smiled wickedly.

_Little boys…? _Simon pondered. He supposed that to this man, who'd walked on the earth for longer than he could count to, he would seem very young.

The man looked at Simon. "Well…?" He sounded impatient. "I don't offer my services to any boy I come across, you know…" He said slowly.

"I… can I think about it…?" Simon asked.

"Fine." The man replied, as though it were a great inconvenience. "I will give you a day." He said and began to finally dress. "But be warned. My offer is a once in a lifetime deal."

Simon nodded. "I understand."

"I hope you choose wisely." The man said before disappearing into thin air.

Simon sighed and looked around. "What a fun night." He said with some humour, before he made his way home.

"Where the FUCK have you been?" _Did you have any idea how worried I was? _Nathan said and thought as he spotted Simon in the distance. "I've been freezing my BALLS off out here!" He hurried over to Simon and his eyebrows rose as he looked upon his little friend. "You look… different."

Simon looked into Nathan's face for a long moment before a small smile lighted his pale face. "You wouldn't believe the night I just had…" He said and shook his head and got out his house keys. _Maybe I don't believe it either…_

"Oh yeah? Shag some hottie in her nottie?" Nathan said with a wink, before leaping inside the house as fast as he could once Simon opened the door.

"Perhaps…" _Or maybe I got shagged in my 'nottie'… _Simon smirked slightly at the thought, and Nathan, upon seeing this, felt a twinge in his chest.

_Ow…_ He thought and rubbed where it hurt.

Simon walked into his place and switched on the kettle. _Nothing better than a hot cup of Yorkshire tea after a night of tantric sex… _He thought, internally laughing at himself.

"Look, Simon…" Nathan said, following him into the kitchen, his face awkward all of a sudden. "You really should give my your number, I was kinda worried earlier…"

Simon looked at Nathan as he placed a teabag into a cup. "Oh… sure…" He grabbed his phone, and placed it on the side. "Put your number in my phone and I'll ring you mine…" He said softly, before the kettle clicked and the water boiled rather violently. He put water into the cup and swirled the bag around with the tip of his fingers, as he felt elation run though him.

_Nathan's giving me his number! _He thought, and burned himself on the water slightly. "Ow…" He said and sucked his finger, the bitter taste of tea without milk making him grimace. He then opened the fridge and pored some milk into the cup, glancing at Nathan once he was done.

Nathan's face was scrunched up in concentration as he keyed in the numbers and his name into Simons phone.

Simon smiled lovingly towards Nathan's averted face, before he began to drink his tea.

"There you go…" Nathan said with a smile as he handed over Simon's phone to him. "Your phone is now 20% cooler than it was previously." He chuckled. "You're welcome, weird kid…" He added before running off.

Simon heard the shower running, and his mouth froze upon the cup. He closed his eyes. He'd never spied on Nathan in the shower, he'd feared doing it, though he'd longed to with all his being, and now wasn't going to be any different… right?

HeHeHe He shook off his perverted thoughts and through his clothing in the washing. His shirt and jeans were covered in dirt.

He listened out and heard Nathan singing in the shower.

"I'm sexy and I know it!~" Nathan belted from under the shower head.

Simon giggled to himself and inched closer to the bathroom, his eyes wide as he noticed that the door wasn't fully closed. He could see a sliver of Nathans naked body as he danced to the song he sung and applied soapy lather to his body, the water cascading down him, his hair flattened to his skull sexily.

Simons breath caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse of Nathans bits. Not as powerful looking or as intimidating as the man he'd been with tonight, but still… it was a nice penis indeed.

It looked so soft… Simons hands twitched as he looked at Nathan through the door, his breath caught and his eyes wide. He felt desire pool in his loins and closed his eyes abruptly.

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle~" Simon opened his eyes in time to see Nathan wiggling his ass to the tune.

"Fuck…" Simon whispered and walked into his bedroom, hastily ripping off his pants, and touching himself, trying to rid himself of his feverish desire, before falling onto the bed on all fours, before he lay down, all the while stroking his shaft.

"Why…?" He mumbled, eyes closed, as he thought of Nathan wiggling his ass. Why did he want Nathan so much?

He imagined kissing Nathan, his hand sliding over Nathans lathered body, and his hand tightened around himself slightly, as he became caught up in the eroticism of the picture in his head. Nathans lean body pressed into his, their tongues merging and dancing together, hands searching, gasps, bites, playful slaps. Simon groaned as he felt his arousal peak, and his hand moved faster and with more urgency than before. Nathan entering his wet body in the shower from behind, pressing him into the cold tile as he thrust and thrust into Simons ass…

Simon shuddered and gasped, and pleasure erupted as wet, warm stickiness flooded into his hand.

"S-shit…" He mumbled, the aftermath of his orgasm making him limp all over.

"Simon, I just wanted to… oh dear Lord…" Nathan said as he entered Simons room, seeing Simon lying there, naked on the sheets with a handful of cum, looking sexily sated and all flushed from pleasure.

"N-Nathan…?" Simon mumbled, his dick quivering slightly at the sight of him in a towel. "What…?"


End file.
